Whitebeard
, or orbs and becomes Whitebeard & Marco for 3 turns | MaxTurns = 23 | MinTurns = 16 | ManualLocation = | CaptainAbilityName = Familial Bonds | CaptainAbilityDesc = *Whitebeard: Boosts characters' ATK by 3.5x, boosts other types' ATK by 2.75x, reduces damage taken by 20% and makes crew's slots have matching slot effects. *Marco: Boosts characters' ATK by 3.5x, boosts other types' ATK by 2.75x, boosts crew's by 1.25x and makes crew's slots have matching slot effects. *Whitebeard & Marco: Boosts and characters' ATK by 4.25x, boosts other types' ATK by 3x, boosts crew's by 1.5x, reduces damage taken by 20%, and makes crew's slots have matching slot effects. |SailorAbilityDesc = Boosts and characters' base stats by 100 |SwitchEffect = Reduces crew's Paralysis/Special Bind duration by 1 turn, changes character's slot to and makes crew's slots have matching slot effects for 1 turn |LimitBreakHP = 3,930(+510) |LimitBreakATK = 1,874(+240) |LimitBreakRCV = 513(+85) |LimitBreakCD = -2 |LBSailorAbilityDesc = *Lets character completely evade Paralysis/Special Bind |PotentialAbilityDesc = * damage reduction :*Reduces damage taken by characters by 1% (At level 5: Reduces damage taken by characters by 7%) * damage reduction :*Reduces damage taken by characters by 1% (At level 5: Reduces damage taken by characters by 7%) *Slot Bind Resistance :*Reduces character’s Slot Bind duration by 3 turns (At level 5, reduces character’s Slot Bind duration completely) | EvolutionChain = | EvolutionMaterials = | Obtain = Only through evolution | Notes = Summary (as of November'19): Tier rank: 4.5/5 (Very good). Very strong captain and helpful sub, with very good swap ability. * Captain ability: Very good (4.5/5). 3.5x+ ATK for two classes. 2.75x+ ATK for rainbow, plus some assorted effects produce a very good damage output. *'Special': Good (4/5). Solid health cut plus moderate heal. *'Limit Break' Average (3/5). Nothing particularly memorable here. Detailed review and other notes *Upon his release, one of the most powerful units in the entire game, Warco has been a solid performer since in both the captain and the sub slots. *His special is good but the real value is provided by his good damage output as a captain, and a good swap ability. He can captain a lot of teams with versatile subs, double Warco specials stack (unlike for many legends), and as a sub he can fit on many teams. *His high and guaranteed orbs on switching allows for very tanky teams, making him one of the new favorites for Legend Enel team where he often replaces the old Legend Marco (since guaranteed meat orb every turn is > big healing burst; the latter is usually covered anyway be Legend Shirahoshi). Further, in Enel team he increases the effective maximum damage output, since you can start with a 30% health cut then do 2x5m damage on top of it, and you can totally justify including Warco due to his meat orb generation. **Like with many Enel friendly subs, consider using RCV UP sockets. *recommended CC: ATK and RCV (since RCV will benefit his swap ability which is used almost every turn) Team building *rainbow captain with preference for PSY/INT units Farmable socket locations: *Marco (Coliseum) Trivia *57th legend released on global (in late Jan/early Feb '19) *Second Double Character Legend *Also known as Warco }} Category:Whitebeard Category:Marco Category:Voiced Characters Category:Healing Category:Percentage HP Cut Category:Slot Change Category:Slot Match Category:Damage Reduction Category:Limit Break Category:Double Character Category:PSY Damage Reduction Category:INT Damage Reduction Category:Slot Bind Resistance